What Happens In
by EuropeanDreams
Summary: Oh, come on. You know how that title ends. What happens in Vegas; Stays in Vegas. Well, maybe not. Not when you are Kim Burgess. Not when you go on a Bachelor Party weekend with your ex fiance and your ex partner. Oh Kim. This would only happen to you. Basically inspired by every Romantic comedy that takes place in Vegas...you know the premise.
1. What Happens In

**AN:** Ok. This is the type of crazy ideas that I get while sick and running a fever. I'm just going to leave it here and see what kind of response I get. This is basically a prologue, so you know how that works with me. Yes? No? Idea done one too many times? Girl, take some Tylenol and get better? Let me know. :)

* * *

 **What Happens In...**

My head hurts. My hair even hurts. How is that possible? I don't want to move a muscle, but I know that I need to. I initially go to move my hand to push all my thick dark hair away from my face, but I stop before I even start. Where in God's name did the jackhammer come from? You know… The one currently being used on the inside of my head. Or did I take a nice long walk through the desert? My tongue and mouth feel like sandpaper and about that dry. We are in Nevada after all. I can feel the softness of the sheets beneath me, so nope not the desert. I don't want to open my eyes. I can feel the light in the room with them closed and really just don't want to open them. I am nothing if not a glutton for punishment, so I open them anyway. Ok, now the jackhammer has turned into knives stabbing at my eyeballs, but at least I can see that I am in my own hotel room. Yep. That is my bag sitting over there against the wall. I go to try again to push my hair out of my face with my right hand and that is when the sound finally makes its way through my ears to my brain. Running water. Someone is taking a shower in my bathroom. I am also now just realizing that I'm basically naked underneath these sheets.

Great.

I go to bend my knees and place my head in my hands carefully when the next great shock decides to hit me in the head. Or forehead. I pull my left hand back and just stare at it.

Oh hell, no!

I can think of no reason on this earth why there would be a ring on THAT finger. Las Vegas. Booze. Atwater's bachelor party weekend. I'm not liking the way that these things are adding up right now. I can hear the shower turn off and I am completely not prepared to see who is going to walk out of there. I quickly wrap the sheet around me and try and jump out of the bed. Of course, I've lost every single graceful bone in my body since my equilibrium is completely off due to being dehydrated, so I just end up in a lump on the floor. I can hear whoever it is making their way around the bed and then I hear the chuckle. I know that chuckle.

"Lose a battle with the floor there, darling?"

I, once again, push my hair out of the way of my face and look up into a set of brown eyes that I never again expected to see in this kind of state.

"How are you feeling this morning, Mrs. Ruzek?"

I look to his left hand and see the exact same gold ring on THAT finger. What the hell happened last night?


	2. How This All Started

AN: So, I was going to wait to start posting to this story till I was done with posting all the chapters to The Journey, but I got so far along in writing this one that I figured I would give you this little additional taste. That way you get a bit more back story. I will do quite a bit of time jumping back and forth, so I will warn you about that now. However, I think you will find that it adds something. Also, the chapters will be a bit shorter. At least in the beginning. Look at it this way...probably means that when I get going with posting that I will be quite consistent. :) Enjoy!

* * *

 **How this all started**

"Come on, Burgess. Please?!"

I should have known better than to allow that plea to sway me. I really should have, but when my big teddy bear of a former partner actually resorts to begging….. I will never win. I also should have known when Atwater offers to pay for coffee at my favorite coffee shop that he wants something. Something big. A favor. I will also apparently never learn.

"Why do you want me there? Won't I cramp your style?"

"Naw. In fact, Alex would really appreciate it, if you did go. You know. Means the homies won't be taking me to any of the less classy establishments."

Alex is Atwater's new fiancé. Obviously. She's awesome. Sweet, funny, and totally head over heels in love with Kevin. I am so happy for him I could burst, but that doesn't mean that I feel that I should be subjecting myself to a weekend full of boys. In Las Vegas of all places. Not so sure about that.

"You mean that she would feel better knowing that they aren't dragging you to too many strip clubs. OR that you don't want to go to those places, but want to use me as an excuse."

Kevin is actively nodding his head as he responds, "Exactly."

"Which one?"

"Which ever will get you to come."

How could I say no to Atwater? I mean really. Plus, he was using Alex on me. I would probably feel the same way in her shoes. However, there was still one little problem.

"Is Adam going?"

I watch as Kevin seems to be avoiding my gaze. He licks his lips and then answers my question.

"Yeah, he's going. Are you two seriously not adult enough to tolerate each other for one weekend?"

I go to open my mouth, but Kevin interrupts me.

"Don't give me the I'm fine, but you're worried about him, bull shit. Can you seriously not suck it up for one weekend?"

I roll my eyes and try to blow some of my hair out of my face. Yeah, I'm like a Disney princess. Gotta show that I'm caving with dramatic flare.

"I'll be there."

Atwater gets up from the table and pulls me into a big hug.

"That's my girl. Alright, I'll text you all the info."

Oh, he did that. Airline info, hotel, planned itinerary. Apparently, Kev's brother was super excited about this trip. He had planned just about everything including going to see Cirque's Michael Jackson show. I'm not sure if this was all cover, so that Alex would not be the wiser, or if it was legit. I guess I am going to find out. Mandalay Bay has always been a hotel that I have wanted to check out. You wouldn't think so, but I've already been to MGM Grand and the Bellagio. Flight Attendant. You trade flights to get the good routes when you want to take a vacation. Nice job perks, but anyway. I paid my money to get in on the trip, so I guess I'm getting my opportunity.

It's a couple weeks later on Friday afternoon and I am pulling my carryon behind me. Yes, I can pack a full weekend into my carryon…. flight attendant. I will not have my luggage get misplaced for just a long weekend. I told Kev that I would meet him and the guys at the airport. As I make my way up to the gate after going through security, I can feel my stomach clinch. There is Kevin with his brothers, his friends, and Adam. I take a deep breath and plaster my best smile on my face as I prepare myself for a weekend with a bunch of boys.

Oh joy. Let the fun begin.


	3. The Alcohol Truce

**AN:** Ok, this is another quick little piece of the story. I always kind of knew that this story would be more of a fast paced, quick blurb time of story. However, it gets going soon. You just wait. I am having such a good time writing it.

* * *

 **The Alcohol Truce**

Ok, being a former flight attendant does have many perks. Like finding out that one of your friends actually has your flight and she is already slipping you extra bottles of alcohol before you even take your seat. I'm finally heading down the aisle to get back with the group and I double check my seat assignment. I look up and my heart nearly sinks. Ok, Atwater was not going to make this easy on me. He sat me right next to Adam and gave me the window seat. I would be trapped for four hours unless Adam decided to switch with someone. Maybe I should try to switch with someone. Too late for that right now. I'm going to hold up the line if I don't get moving. I store my bag overhead and point to the seat next to Adam. The look he gives me tells me that he isn't exactly excited about my assigned seat any more than I am. He gets up and lets me get settled. So far, we've done a pretty good job of avoiding each other. I honestly cannot remember the last time we talked with each other outside of work. I guess I should just get it over with.

"Hi. This weekend should be fun. You guys don't have to worry. I can find other things to do if I am going to cramp your style."

"I wasn't even worried about that, Burgess."

Burgess. Well, I guess that was fair. I have gone back to calling him Ruzek most of the time. I watch as Adam puts his headphones on and I guess I've been told how this flight is going to go. Fine by me. Take off was smooth and I would be lying to say that I wasn't relieved when my friend immediately brings me a can of Coke with a plastic cup as soon as the seat belt sign went off. Time to put those mini bottles to good use. I can see Adam raise an eyebrow as I start creating my drink. He pulls his headphones down and surprises me by speaking again.

"How in the world did you get those?"

I just smile.

"Amber and I use to do the Chicago to New York trip together. She hooked me up."

Adam looks at my can of left over coke and the extra mini bottles.

"These next four hours might be easier if we were both drinking."

"Are you seriously asking for my rum?"

"It's that or four hours of awkward silence."

"I might like silence."

"I doubt that. Come on, Kim. Please put us out of our misery."

I can't help but roll my eyes. I guess he was right and it was getting us to talk without attitude. I casually hand over a bottle and I've never seen Adam grab something so fast. He pours the contents of the bottle carefully into the can and smiles.

"How about we toast to making the best of this weekend for Atwater."

Amen to that.

"To Atwater."

He taps his can against my cup and we both smile. It's a form of truce, I guess, and any tension or discomfort I had felt before evaporates away. We sit there enjoying our drinks and actually manage to carry on a conversation. Lord, maybe we can be adults this weekend.


	4. Reality Bites

**AN:** LOL! I am enjoying reading all of your thoughts on the story so far. I am also laughing that everyone is wishing that the chapters were longer. Um...I'm doing that on purpose. Artistic idea that I am running with. If you've ever been hung over and try to go over your memories from the night before...how focused are you? Um...yeah. This story is from Kim's POV...I find it appropriate. Don't worry. Some of them will be getting longer and I might even combine some in the end, but right now? I unfortunately will continue to torture you...However, I think I will make you like it. LOL! :P Enjoy!

 **Warning!** If you don't like cursing...well, sorry. There are quite a few curse words in this chapter.

* * *

 **Reality Bites**

 **Back to the Present**

 _"How are you feeling this morning, Mrs. Ruzek?"_

Ok, so maybe making a truce with alcohol being the main glue holding that truce together was a good/bad idea. That thought is just now going through my head as I continue to stare at a half-naked Adam. I know that towel around his waist is the only thing covering that body and I really should not be thinking about that being the fact that I'm not wearing much more.

"I'm guessing by your silence that you aren't doing too well. You better get a move on. We have a plane to catch in a couple hours. Atwater has already been blowing up both our phones wondering where in the world we ended up last night."

I bet he has. Oh God. Does he know? Or is that why he is calling? Did we get separated last night?

"Kim, less freaking out and more moving. Or do I need to deposit you in the shower?"

What did he just say? I had no time to contemplate this because one minute I was trying to figure out what in the world he was saying to me and in the next Adam had me up in his arms and was carrying me into the bathroom.

"Put me down."

"She speaks. You are alive. I'll put you down, Darlin', once you start acting like yourself."

On that final note, he puts me down on my feet and then leans into the shower to turn on the water. He looks back at me and smirks with that signature eyebrow raise.

"Are you going to need my help or do you think you can handle this?"

I know my eyes just about bugged out of my head. Adam just laughs and starts to head out. I watch as he walks back into the main part of the room to where his pants are laying on the floor. He doesn't even pause as he drops the towel and goes to put his pants on. I try to quickly look away for self-preservation, but I've already gotten an eyeful.

"I'm going to go grab my stuff. I'll see you downstairs, babe. You have twenty minutes or I will come back for you."

He starts to head for the door before turning back around at this point.

"I have your extra key. I'll come for you if you aren't there."

Before I can think of anything to say, he is gone. Well, there goes the option of taking a cab to the airport. Shit. I start to think back as I go and get in the shower. I can remember going to the show with everyone. I can remember us at the club. I can remember bits and pieces of a fight with Adam. The rest I am just drawing a blank on. I rush through the shower as best I can between moments of a pounding headache mixed with trying to keep my stomach in check. How I am doing that I have no idea? I throw some travel clothes on and dig through my purse for some aspirin. Thank God it is still where I left it. I have my sunglasses on already as I meet the group in the lobby. Kev's brother runs up to me to retrieve my keycard and then looks at me strangely when I only hand him one.

"Where is the other one?"

Adam is just grinning like the cat that caught the canary as he hands it to the man over his shoulder. I can see Kevin's questioning glance as his brother walks to the reception desk.

"How in God's name did Ruzek get your extra key?"

"Don't ask, Atwater."

Adam starts laughing and tries to cover his mouth with his hand. His left hand. With that damn ring.

"Whoa! Dawg, what the hell is that on your hand?"

Adam just looks at his hand and shrugs.

"I believe that is called a ring, Kev. You should know that."

"Oh, I do. Why are you wearing one?"

Keep your mouth shut, Adam. Just keep your mouth ….of course not.

"Well, I believe it is because I got married last night."

"What?! To who?"

Adam walks over to me and places his arm around my shoulders. That's when Atwater begins laughing.

"You're fucking with me. Right?!"

Adam just looks to me and then he pulls a folded up piece of paper out of his back pocket.

"Not according to this."

Seriously?! He folds up a wedding certificate. I finally go to move….to swipe that piece of paper out of his hand, but Atwater is faster. He is holding it out of my reach as he is looking it over and then turns it towards me, so I can see it.

"Wow, Burgess. I had hoped that two of my best friends could learn to be friends again on this trip, but this is better. This is so much better. Great wedding present to see you two back together."

Oh God. No. He doesn't really think that we just magically fixed things, does he?

"Congrats, you two."

I am now being engulfed in a bear hug. Yep, he thinks we fixed things. What the hell happened last night?


	5. Homeward Bound

**AN:** Ok, don't freak out over the short chapter. I'll be posting the next one now, if I haven't already by the time you read this. Not sure when I will be posting again after this, so I am trying to be nice. A little nice. :)

* * *

 **Homeward Bound**

I slept most of the flight home. Much needed sleep. Plus, I needed an excuse to avoid Adam for a bit to get my head screwed on straight. I still can't remember exactly what happened. I can tell that the plane is descending and I am running out of time. I was trying to keep my eyes closed for just a moment longer, but once again Adam, who is seated next to me, just starts to chuckle.

"I know you are awake. We're getting ready to land and you can't avoid me forever."

I open my eyes and glare at him. Well, I do my best since he is using that smile on me that I can never seem to resist.

"I wasn't awake until you spoke."

"Sure. Whatever you say. Are we going to talk about this?"

"What is there to talk about?"

Adam looks away and then upwards like he is trying to figure out how in the world he is going to deal with me.

"I mean we can just get it annulled, right?"

Adam takes on the first serious tone I've heard from him since I woke up. Both times.

"I don't think so."

Ok. That was not the response I was expecting. I figured he would be chomping at the bit to get this rectified.

"How are you being so cool with this? I mean we got drunk and got married. Unless, you remember what happened and would like to fill me in."

I can see that Adam is contemplating what to say as the plane lands. It starts to taxi towards the gate and he answers.

"I don't remember exactly what happened, but I guess I have faith that our drunk selves might be smarter than we are. Plus, what can I do about it now…it happened."

I can't help but raise a sarcastic eyebrow. If an eyebrow can be sarcastic.

"Smarter?"

"Yeah. I mean I married you instead of some random girl. I would call that smart."

I swear if I roll my eyes much more they are going to get stuck in my head. I am really starting to believe that he finds this funny. The door to the plane is now open and Adam has stood up to get our bags out of the overhead. We disembark from the plane and I note that he continues to walk with me as I start to head for the L.

"What are you doing?"

"Heading home with my wife."

"Really?!"

"We have plenty to talk about, Kim. I figure you would prefer to do that away from Kevin and the boys."

Deep breath. He has a point.

"Fine. Follow me."


	6. Saturday Mornings are for Mimosas and

**Saturday Mornings are for Mimosas and Brunch**

 **Back to Saturday morning**

Oh, I have so missed the sun. I mean this trip was absolutely the best idea ever. Its already freezing in Chicago, but not here. Sunbathing next to the pool while trying to recuperate from the previous night's dinner/ gambling extravaganza was an excellent idea on my part. I could care less where I am supposed to be right now. I think there was something about a breakfast buffet on the list of activities, but those boys can have fun with that. Pool side service has already brought me the fruit and pastry that I wanted, so I am all good. I take a sip from the drink that the absolutely gorgeous waiter brought me. I mean I never realized that people could be this good looking. I was paying more attention to making sure my drink made it safely back to the table beside my chair to pay attention to who sat down next to me.

"Looks like I wasn't the only one with this idea."

Adam is now reclined back in the chair next to me with his sunglasses on and his towel draped over the back of the chair. Speaking of gorgeous people. I should not be thinking that. Did he really have to pick the chair next to mine? I look around the pool and there are quite a few people out this morning, but there were plenty of open options. I look back to him and just nod my head.

"I guess not. You not taking advantage of the buffet?"

"I can think of much better ways to spend my time."

"Like laying out by the pool next to your ex fiancé?"

Adam tilts his head down to look at me over the edge of the frames.

"Well, when you phrase it like that it sounds bad. Maybe I should change seats."

"I'm sorry. I guess this is nice."

"Nice?"

"To be able to talk with you and not feel weird."

"This isn't weird?"

Ok, really? What is this? Pick a word from my sentence and make it a question.

"Well, now that you mention it. Talking to my ex fiancé by a pool when we are both half naked I guess would be a bit weird, but you know….the truce and all."

"That's right. I'll get this round. Mimosa?"

I look at the glass of plain OJ next to me and figure champagne could only make it better.

"Why not? I wasn't exactly planning on being nice to my liver this weekend."

Adam smiles and then laughs.

"Oh, this is going to be a good weekend."

He raises his hand to the waiter passing by and we start our morning out right. Or wrong. Depending on your point of view.

* * *

Post note: Oh, its right. Trust me its right. :)


	7. When There's Smoke

**AN:** Hi everyone! Just a quick note. Wanted to let people know that if you only read one chapter with the last update you missed something. Go back and read Homeward Bound or this chapter will not make sense. Or it might...but you might be a bit confused on how I jumped from the lobby of the hotel to Kim's apartment. Just a thought. Hope you like this one!

* * *

 **When there's smoke…**

 **Back to the present**

I wasn't thinking about how I was really going to deal with Adam on the way to my place. I was trying to remember what I couldn't. I'm guessing starting with mimosas next to the pool that morning was not a great idea. Well, not if I was trying to pace myself for the day. Night. Whatever. So far, my mind is still drawing a blank, but I can feel that all of it is just barely out of reach. Like the fingertips of my brain are just brushing up against those memories but they can't grab hold. I make my way into my apartment and am parking my suitcase up against the wall when I hear the door shut and Adam throw the lock. I have never felt like my apartment was small till that moment. I turn back to look at Adam and the look on his face freezes me in place. I swear my grip on the handle of my bag is the only thing that is keeping me upright. It isn't lost on me that this is the first time that the two of us are alone since this morning. I can see that fact written all over Adam's face. That mixed with a healthy dose of lust and what I am guessing is possession.

"I think I am going to make some tea. You know. Help my stomach. So we can talk."

Adam begins to walk towards me and for some reason my feet are not cooperating. Tea is really the last thing on my mind. As he gets closer, his eyes soften and that smile of his spreads across his face.

"I thought you were going to make tea."

"I am."

"Doesn't look like it."

I look towards the kitchen and then back towards Adam. In that short period of time, he is now standing in front of me. He places his hand on my right hip and begins to rub his thumb back and forth along my side.

"You know what I've been thinking about the whole way here?"

I shake my head because I really can't speak right now.

"I'm wondering why you chose that saying for your tattoo."

Oh, crap my tattoo. Yeah, the one I got awhile back. The one on my back on the very side that he is now touching. I swallow hard at that statement for a couple reasons. One, his thumb is seriously driving me crazy. Two, that means he remembers seeing the whole tattoo and not just the small black birds above it that can be seen over the edge of my swimsuit.

"What saying?"

That just makes Adam smile more. He steps even closer than he was and unless I want to trip over my suitcase I cannot back up.

"What saying? You are really going to play dumb? Yes, Kim. I remember that. Sometimes when you fall you fly. That's what it says, right?"

He's leaning towards me and I place a hand on his chest to hold him back. It was instinct. Just like the words that came out of my mouth.

"As I recall, I'm not the only one with new ink."

Ok, where did that come from? What am I talking….. Oh! That statement freezes Adam in place and he lightly grips my hip.

"What was that?"

I swallow again and then he is pulling me effortlessly into his arms. Adam's fingers are threading into my hair and I know I am helpless in that moment. Because I remember. I remember in vivid detail what happened in that hotel room. He didn't even have to kiss me to make me remember.

"What new ink?"

He breaths those words right onto the shell of my ear. I grip at the shoulder that I know the tattoo sits on. Or on the blade. The side that I never got a clear view of at the pool.

"Dream…"

I can't get out the rest. It's too much. I try to disengage. I try to pull away, but Adam somehow pulls me closer. He presses his forehead against mine.

"Come on, Kim."

I take a breath.

"Dream like you'll live forever."

Adam nods his forehead against mine and smiles.

"You already knew about that part. Keep going."

I grip at his shoulder again, like it will somehow help me find solid ground. All it really does is pull my body even closer to his. I didn't know that was possible.

"Live as if you'll die today."

I can feel Adam's lips feather across mine.

"Live with me, Kim. You remember."

I shake my head.

"Not everything."

It's a soft kiss against my lips before he pulls back slightly to look at me.

"Does that really matter?"

Not in the slightest. Not in that moment.


	8. How the Cookie Crumbles

**AN:** Well, since so many of you have already viewed the last chapter... I'll give you this one early. That's right. Second update in the same day, so if you just went straight to this page and did not read another chapter today... Go back one. :) Enjoy!

* * *

 **How the Cookie Crumbles**

I'm weak. Yeah. I know that. Or as Platt would probably say…. When it comes to Adam, I crumble like a chocolate chip cookie. So, I crumbled. Sue me. It had been a long day. We're married, right? I am in so much trouble.

He's asleep right now and I'm still tucked right into his side. 1AM. I can see the hall clock from where I am and I know I should be going back to sleep since we both have work in the morning and still have not really talked about a thing. Talking is so over rated, right? I need to think.

I carefully extract myself from his side and slip on his t-shirt that had landed on the floor next to the bed. I try not to pay attention to the fact that I can smell his cologne on it and how that just makes my insides all gooey. Nope. Not acknowledging that. I spy his jeans and begin looking through the pockets. I find what I'm looking for and then take it and head for the kitchen. I need a drink of water anyway.

Once I get to the kitchen, I carefully unfold our wedding certificate and try to press out the creases. I leave it on the counter as I get my water. I don't know what I was expecting to find. It's all there. Our names. They are even spelled correctly which is amazing if we were as drunk as I think we must have been. There's that official looking stamp and some official's signature. I guess I was thinking maybe there might be that small print that said this was not an official document and we had somehow ended up at one of those fake wedding chapels. Nope. I should know better than that. I can remember us stumbling into my hotel room door. I can remember how urgently I had been trying to fumble with that damn keycard. I can almost still feel his hands on me and it isn't just the recent re-enactment that makes it so vivid. We may have been drunk but apparently my sense of touch had not been dulled at all. I take deep gulp of my water and had just swallowed when…

"Needing to see the proof."

"Oh, God."

I spin around and, ok, he just scared the daylights out of me. He was lucky I didn't drop my glass. I've got my hand over my heart like I can keep it in my chest.

"Christ, Adam."

"Sorry. I woke up and you weren't in bed. Figured I should make sure you hadn't tried to run away."

Ok, now that is just ridiculous.

"My apartment. Where would I run?"

Adam just shrugs as he is leaning against the door frame to my kitchen.

"I'm just trying to process, ok? I mean I've got a pretty big gap. Last I remember we were fighting about something and then we were in the hotel. Pretty big shift."

He shrugs again before speaking.

"Or not. Maybe we needed that fight."

Alarm bells start going off at level 10 in my head. Oh, he remembers plenty.

"What was the fight about, Adam? You remember everything don't you."

"I didn't say that. I just figure maybe we needed to air some stuff. Maybe that was all we needed."

I'm glaring. I know this. I'm trying to see if he will flinch. Show a chink in that armor that I assume he is wearing to keep me from the truth. I don't see it. I let out a huge breath in defeat. If he does know, he is not going to tell me.

"We'll remember, Kim. Just give it time. And sleep. We need sleep."

He holds his hand out to me and I have to make a decision. I throw in the towel and take his hand. I need to quit fighting for now. I let him lead me back to bed and I tuck myself into his side. I drift off to sleep trying to not think about how easy it is to let him hold me or how much it makes me feel like I am finally home.


	9. When in Doubt, Wear Red

**AN:** LMAO! Well, I guess since CPDRuzekFan asked so nicely and she has rode out Hurricane Matthew... you will all get a third chapter in one day. Sorry, but it is a flashback chapter. Be patient. I am having so much fun writing this. I really am. It is a lot less emotional than what I usually do which is nice for me, but I just finished writing a rather involved chapter and I need to let it sit for awhile. Which is many chapters away from this one. I write ahead. I give out what I can when I have time to proofread. Enjoy!

* * *

 **When in Doubt Wear Red**

 **Back to Saturday**

Red or Black. That is the question that is currently playing in my mind. I packed two dresses for tonight depending on my mood. My initial thought when packing was to just go with the black dress. The guys were all planning on wearing suits tonight so the black dress would blend in well. I had thrown the red dress in at the last minute. It had been an impulse buy one afternoon. A sexy as hell strapless impulse buy. You know those dresses that are to boost your confidence because for whatever reason they just fit the right way or feel the right way. The red dress was that dress for me. After spending the morning drinking mimosas and soaking in the sun with Adam…. I was feeling the red dress. Maybe it was the nice buzz going on or maybe it was the fact that Adam had actually liked the part of my tattoo that he had seen on my back. Maybe it was that part of me that was fishing for more compliments rearing its ugly head. I don't know, but I am now standing in front of the mirror in the red dress giving myself the once over before grabbing my bag to head out the door.

I am checking to make sure that the door shuts and locks behind me when I look up and I see Adam coming out of his room. Damn. I forgot how good he looks in a suit. Black suit with a crisp white shirt and no tie. He has the top couple buttons open and just damn. When he looks up, I know I made the right choice. He obviously gives me the once over and then shakes his head. He makes his way up to me and then scratches at that summer beard that he has yet to shave.

"You trying to make the evening hard on us?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I probably should have brought my baton with me if I knew you were going to be wearing that. We'll be beating the men off all night."

"I doubt it. I'll be surrounded by all you big, bad boys so I really don't think that will happen. Ready to head down?"

Adam held out his arm to me and I guess in the spirit of keeping our friendly exchange going, I took it. We got in the elevator and stood next to each other as it was descending. I'm not sure why, but I felt like there was tension there. Good tension. The kind that just makes your whole body feel alive. What am I thinking? We are so not going down that road again. It didn't work the first time. Why would it work again? I've got my mind back on track till the doors open to the lobby and Adam places his hand on the small of my back and then all those nerve endings just want to jump to life again. We make our way up to the group and Kevin just lets out a whistle.

"Damn, girl. What are you trying to do?"

Adam chuckles next to me before responding to Kevin.

"I've already told her. Trouble."

I just smile and shake my head.

"You two are exaggerating."

Kevin shakes his head back at me.

"Remember that night I drove you and your friends around Chicago."

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Ok, that night was trouble, right? You in that dress…is worse."

I really can't help the smirk that comes to my face. I swear the devil really must have sprung up in me this afternoon. Kevin points to me and shakes his head again.

"Behave."

"What fun is that?"

Adam puts his hand on my shoulder and starts to massage it. I know he is telling me to back off and give Kevin a break. I forget sometimes that Kev thinks of me as a little sister and has a hard time seeing me any other way. I look over to Adam and he just gives me the smirk that I used earlier.

"Don't worry, Atwater. I'll keep my eye on her. You won't have to worry about a thing."

I narrow my eyes at Adam and Kevin starts laughing.

"Thanks, Dawg. One less thing to worry about tonight. I just want to have a good time. Dinner, show, party. Easy."

Kevin's brother claps his hands together and gets all of our attention.

"Well, let's get this night rolling then. Follow me. Our ride is out front."


	10. Morning Confession

**AN:** Well, Holidays are good for something. I've basically got this whole story outlined now. And things start to get interesting. ;) Enjoy!

 **Warning** : Language, curse words, grumpy morning Kim. :)

* * *

 **Morning Confession**

 **Back to the Present**

It's morning. The alarm on my phone is blaring which jerks me right out of the best dream ever. You know. Where I'm lying in Adam's arms and I can feel his hand making small circles on the small of my back. I open my eyes to turn off my alarm and quickly realize that I'm not dreaming. Holy shit. This weekend actually happened. Panic and frustration makes me reach across him to grab my phone and violently swipe at the screen to quiet the damn thing. I kind of miss the days of an actual alarm clock that I could potentially throw across the room.

"Whoa. What did the phone do to you?"

"Woke me up."

"I don't recall you being this grumpy in the mornings."

I just glare at him. I don't recall him being this chipper in the mornings.

"I've gotta get a shower. Work."

"Same here, Darlin'."

I go to get out of bed and then hold my hand out to stop him in place.

"How about you make coffee since you are in such a good mood. I'll get my shower and then it will all be yours."

"We'd save water if we just did it together."

Oh hell no. First, we would so not just be getting a shower and then we would both be running majorly late. Second, well, I don't need a second…. I am not caving again.

"I could care less about the environment this morning. We have to talk and I want a clear head when we do. We have to figure out how we are handling this."

Adam just leans back against the pillows and places his hands behind his head.

"Whatever you say. I'll get the coffee."

He's smiling. Why in God's name is he smiling? I head for the bathroom before I can question that further and rush through my shower. No way am I taking my time when he could just take that as an invitation. I have already thrown on most of my clothes except for my shirt when he walks back into the bedroom. In just his jeans. I'm actually amazed he even bothered with those. I'm holding my shirt in my hands when he walks up to me and cups my face in his hands. He kisses me and I don't resist in the least. I apparently need coffee if I am going to get us to actually talk. He pulls back, but is still holding my face in his hands.

"Good morning, by the way."

"Good morning."

It's all I can get out. He goes to lean forward again and that is when I pull away.

"Coffee."

He looks disappointed but he just nods.

"It's on. Don't leave without me, Kim."

"I won't. We need to plan remember."

He nods, again. Then starts to strip before I can even turn away. I know what he is doing and it is not going to work. I am not caving, again. I walk to the kitchen and place my hands on the kitchen counter in front of the coffee maker. I SO want to cave. That is when I realize that my shirt is still in my hand. Crap, he is going to make me lose my mind. I quickly pull it on over my head and then make my coffee.

I'm sipping from my cup when he walks into the kitchen. He comes to stand next to me, so he can help himself.

"So tell me, Kim. What exactly are we needing to plan?"

I look at him over the rim of my cup and try to figure out how to word this.

"Are we telling people or do we save ourselves the embarrassment and just keep it to ourselves?"

I once again am a bit shocked when Adam almost slams his cup on the counter.

"I'm not ashamed of a damn thing that happened this weekend so I really don't think I see the point of hiding anything."

"Look, I'm sorry. I just…. I'm not ashamed either, but you know what people think."

"Does that really matter? Fuck them, Kim."

"Adam, what are you saying? Are you actually wanting to try and make this work or something?"

"Yeah, or something."

He leaves his cup there on the counter and then storms towards the bedroom. I'm in shock. I slowly place my coffee on the counter and then head towards the bedroom. I'm in the door way when I see that Adam is throwing on his jacket as if he is getting ready to leave.

"Adam."

He's got his jacket on, but he lets his arms fall to his side as he looks at me.

"Tell me something. You say you remember everything that happened in the hotel. Right?"

I just nod as I cross my arms across my chest. I don't know why that admission makes me feel so vulnerable.

"Do you recall how you felt? And I'm not talking about the sex."

Oh, that is even worse. I know what he is getting at now and I really can't hide that from him even if I wanted to.

"Happy."

He nods like I am just confirming the most important piece of information there is.

"Then tell me why you can't have faith in that, Kim? Why are you fighting this? Why shouldn't we try?"

I can feel myself squeezing my sides for support.

"Just because we got married, we should try to make it work? That doesn't make sense to me. Adam, I want to be in love with the person I am married to and I want him to love me. I want…"

With my words I can tell that I have set something off in Adam and he doesn't let me finish. He stalks right up to me and ends up trapping me against the wall with his arms on either side of me.

"I do love you, Kim. I've never stopped loving you."

He pushes off the wall and walks away. I can hear the front door open after a bit and close behind him. Did he really just tell me that he still loves me?


	11. Plot Twist

**AN:** To clear up some confusion. I've posted about four chapters over the last two days. This would be the fifth. If you are a bit confused as to time line or who remembers what... Might want to go back, but to help out: Kim remembers nothing from between arriving at the club till they ended up in her hotel room. She does remember that. Adam? Well, lets just say that his memory is up to debate.

Now, I don't know about ya'll, but once I finish the basics of a story I get super excited. I just want to share it with all of you!. Which explains the quick updates this weekend. However, I wont' be able to update this much for awhile. So hope this chapter will tide you over. Happy Reading!

* * *

 **Plot Twist**

He loves me. He says he loves me. I'm leaned up against the wall still and damn this apartment is quiet. I've got to get to work. I've got to get moving. Did he leave? Did he really leave? I peel myself off the wall and begin to grab my stuff. Coat? Check. Keys? Check. Brain? I think we may have a runner. Or is that my heart? I am so confused right now that I don't know what to do. Go to work. That's right.

Driving into work takes more concentration than normal since I am seriously having a hard time not thinking about Adam's words. How can he still love me?

I find the first parking spot I can and make my way into the precinct. Before I can even head towards the stairs to the locker room, Platt is already calling me over.

"Burgess, get your skinny butt over here."

I close my eyes and wish that I could avoid this. I shove my left hand into my pocket as I realize that I am still wearing my ring. Nope, haven't taken it off. Not once. Not thinking about that. I walk up to the desk and take a breath to deal with the sergeant.

"What's up, Sarg?"

"Don't even bother changing. Voight needs to see you upstairs. Turns out your number has been pulled. Detailed to Intelligence. Permanently. Don't screw up."

"W..What? What about Tay?"

"She'll get a new partner. Get up there. Now."

Platt is now shooing me away and I, of course, just start walking in that direction because my brain cannot possibly deal with any more surprises. Platt buzzes me in and I start to make my way up the stairs. Once I reach the landing, I start for Voight's office, but what I am really looking for is Adam. He's at his desk and he just looks away as I get up there. I can tell that Kevin is concerned that something is up because he comes up to me and gives me a hug before I can get past his desk. He whispers in my ear as he is hugging me.

"Congrats. What the hell is up with you and Adam?"

"Don't worry about it."

"I will when the man goes from looking like his old self to looking like a kicked dog. What the hell?"

"Not now, Kevin."

I pull out of the hug and head for Voight's office. I can't handle Atwater or his concern, right now. I knock on Voight's door and wait for his request for me to enter. I walk in and Voight signals for me to shut the door.

"Well, Burgess. We knew this day would come. Welcome. I'll have you ride around with Antonio and Atwater today. They'll help you get acclimated. We will see about a temporary desk for you till we get all the moves figured out. Ok. That's it. Get to work."

"Thanks, Sarg."

I go to turn around and Voight clears his throat.

"One more thing. You and Ruzek. That isn't going to be a problem, is it? I mean with the break up and all."

Oh God. Well, is a Vegas wedding, a lost part of my memory, and our first marital tiff a problem?

"No, sir. Not at all."

"Ok, good. Go ahead."

I walk out of the office and keep his door open since he didn't tell me to do anything different. I walk towards Atwater who is seated at his desk.

"Hey, Kev. Give me a minute and I'll have you get me up to speed."

"No problem. Sounds like a plan."

I turn and look at Adam. He is actively trying to ignore me, but as I knew would happen he can't help but look at me. I signal towards the locker room and then I head in that direction. I wasn't sure that he was going to follow me, but once I am in there and turn around he is right behind me.

"Congrats. I know you have wanted this."

The words are spoken, but there is a different meaning behind them. He's hurt. I did that. I look down because I know I can't exactly take that away. I walk right up to him and grip his neck to pull his lips down to mine. He tries to resist for a second but is then wrapping his arms around me and cradling the back of my head to hold me to him. I pull back and wait for him to open his eyes so I know he can see that I mean every word.

"I'm sorry. I'm just really scared and confused. And now this."

"We'll figure it out. If we want this to work, it will."

Adam leans his forehead back onto mine and I just let him hold me for a minute. Till I hear someone clear their throat. I look over Adam's shoulder and see Atwater standing in the door.

"You two better break apart before Antonio gets in here. We got a call…gotta run."

Adam nods and then lets me go. I walk towards Atwater and Adam speaks to him.

"Keep her safe."

"I always do, Brother. Don't worry. She's got my back and I got hers. Just like old times."

Atwater pats me on the back and I smile back to Adam. Kevin and I head out to find Antonio and start our day.


	12. Elvis has Left the Building

**AN:** Well, just to let ya'll know...you don't have to worry about time line shifts for a while. We are moving ahead. Full steam ahead... well as full steam ahead as Kim can be. LOL! Thank you all so much for the responses and the follows!

* * *

 **Elvis has Left the Building**

"So. Mind telling me what the hell has happened over the last 24 to 48 hours?"

I continue to look at the monitor on the back of the digital camera as I snap pictures of the suspect that Antonio is meeting with. Atwater is listening in on the wire that Antonio is wearing as he sits next to me on the roof. I would love to tell you Kevin. But sorry. I really don't want to talk about the fact that I'm basically in freak out mode and don't know how to get out of the spiral. Oh, by the way, do you know what happened? Can you fill me in on the big fight Adam and I had and how that ended up with us at a wedding chapel? Scratch that. I'll just go with…

"I would if I could."

"What the hell does that mean?"

I take a deep breath and decide to finally just tell the truth. What else can I do at this point? He's going to wonder why I'm not yelling off the roof that I got married.

"I don't exactly remember actually getting married."

I hate to admit that to anyone, but this is Atwater and even if he laughs I know he will be there for me.

"Damn! That sucks. No wonder you haven't been the excited new bride. Well, not that getting married in Vegas would have been your first choice."

"Actually, that doesn't bother me."

"Really?"

"No. One of my Aunts and Uncles got married in Vegas after knowing each other for two weeks. They've been together for 32 years."

"No kidding. That has to be an awesome story."

"Yeah. It is."

"That's what is bothering you, isn't it?"

I put the camera down as Atwater lets his head phones come down from his ears since Antonio's meeting is now over.

"What? That I won't have a story to tell?"

"Yeah. I know you. You want to have that memory."

"More than anything."

"What if you both were just stumbling over your words? I mean I guess you were both slobbering drunk. Maybe it's better that you don't remember."

"I'd still want to remember. I mean…I got married, Kevin. I got married to Adam."

I can feel the tears wanting to well up in my eyes. Kevin just pulls me in for a hug and nearly lifts me off the ground.

"I know. You'd want to remember all the I love you's. The flowers. The music. Elvis asking you…Do you..Do you Kim take here Adam to be…."

Kevin's doing his best Elvis impersonation. I can't help it. I start laughing. Because the whole day has been too much. Because, damn it, the image is funny to me and for all I know he is right. I'm wiping the tears away with a smile on my face as Antonio joins us up on the roof.

"What are you two laughing at up here?"

Kevin looks back to me before looking at Antonio.

"Oh, nothing. Elvis has left the building. Thank you. Thank you very much."

I'm done. Antonio looks at me like I have lost my mind as I double over laughing and then Kevin is right there with me. Antonio just turns and starts walking away talking about how he'd be down at the car.

* * *

I never realized how much I had missed Atwater as a partner till this day. Tay is awesome and Roman was Roman, but Atwater…. He's the man. He is absolutely my best friend and my rock. However, he's Adam's best friend, too. I don't know how he did it all that time that Adam and I were apart. I really don't. We are pulling back up to the district as that thought occurs to me. I look to Kevin and know I need to say something.

"Thanks, Kev."

"For what? The laugh? You know I am always there for that."

"No. For being a good friend to both of us through everything. I know that couldn't have been easy."

Kevin's smile fades a bit, but then it comes back.

"Oh, I thought about locking you two in a room somewhere and losing the key for a couple of days. Let you two have the death match and get it over with, but that wasn't my place. You both had to decide that you wanted this. Have you both decided that?"

Do I want to be with Adam? Yes. Do I want to build a life with Adam? Yes. But.

"I would love that, but I don't understand what changed?"

Kevin's eyes start to squint together like he is trying to figure out my logic.

"What do you mean?"

I bite my bottom lip because I am truly finally admitting something here.

"I mean. Why would he suddenly be okay with getting married? Was it just the alcohol? Is that the only reason?"

Kevin shakes his head and looks like he is truly disappointed.

"Kim, that man loves you. That has never changed. Does it really matter if the alcohol suddenly gave the man the courage to take a leap? He did it and he isn't running now."

"It does matter Kevin. It matters in the difference between just trying to make the best of something that has happened and being so in love with someone that you can't wait a second longer. That is a huge difference."

Kevin scratches at his hair and shakes his head.

"I'm not the one that can answer that for you. You two need to talk about this."

"I know that. I'm just worried about the answer I might get."

Kevin nods at me as I go to get out of the van.

"Yo, Burgess."

I look back at Kevin and wait to see what he has to say.

"I hate to remind you now. But, Alex will kill me if I don't. Engagement party is this Friday…you still have to come."

I smile at Kevin to show that he has nothing to worry about.

"Kevin, I wouldn't miss it for the world. No matter what is going on."

He gives me that signature smile and I shut the door. Time to find Adam and really talk.


	13. Fettucine Alfredo Simply Irresistible

AN: Happy CPD Day! So you all get two chapters in one post. I am playing with time a bit. You can assume this story took place some time after the first episode. I just had to use the bet in this. Had to! LOL! Enjoy!

* * *

 **Fettucine Alfredo**

Well, my plan had been to find Adam. That turned out to be harder than I thought. The bastard had already left for the day by the time I got up to the bullpen. Seriously? The man claims to love me and doesn't even send me a text message to say "Hey Honey. I'm going to head back to my apartment and get dinner on my own tonight." If the man wanted to be married, he sure as hell wasn't starting off great. I know. I know. I'm over reacting. It wasn't like I was being the loving wife. Ugh. I'm freaking out again.

I push open my door and plan on taking a long bath to try and decompress when I notice the noise. I shut the door and realize that I can hear someone in my kitchen. Right before I go to take my gun out, I look to the table next to the door and I see it. Adam's keys are sitting there with his sunglasses. His boots are shoved underneath the table. I drop my bag next to his boots and make my way to the kitchen. Looking inside, I just shake my head. He already has a bottle of wine open and he is actually cooking. The one thing that he knows how to cook. I can't help but smile. He turns around now and looks at me.

"Welcome home."

"How did you get in here?"

"I took your spare key this morning."

"Why?"

"Well, I needed a way to get in here. I mean we are married and I left my suitcase. You, my beautiful wife, need to come taste this for me. Does it need anything?"

He is holding a spoon now with some of the sauce in it and he is waiting for me. I let out my held breath in submission and walk over to him. I take a taste from the spoon and I swear my eyes want to roll back in my head. He's been working on that recipe. If he is thinking that he can make me keep him this way…. well, I would say that he might be on to something.

"That good?"

I open my eyes and lick the remaining sauce off my lips. I barely have a chance to nod my yes to him before he is kissing me. His arms are wrapping around my waist and I unconsciously have done the same to his neck. What is he doing to me? I can feel him go to lift me up off my feet and my brain finally kicks back in. I pull back and look down at him.

"Wait."

He is already shaking his head.

"Why?"

"We need to talk about things."

"Over dinner."

"Well, you need to finish cooking then."

"It's done. It can be reheated."

"No. Eat. Talk. Now."

Adam narrows his eyes at me and then slowly begins to lower me back down. I swear he is doing it on purpose so I regret my decision. Damn him. I do regret my decision. The man made me dinner. As my feet touch the floor, I pull down on his shoulders to pull his lips back to mine. Apparently, I did not have to encourage him much. He is far from slow and controlled this time. I am immediately up in his arms and he is heading for the door way to the hallway. I am looking back towards the stove and realize that he has left the burner on.

"Stove."

I get no reply, but Adam does back up and turn enough so he can see to turning the burners off. I pull back to go to say something about being glad that we didn't set the apartment on fire, but he doesn't give me a chance to speak. The soft warm touch of his lips on my neck causes any thought to flee my mind. I've missed this. I've missed his touch. I've missed how the world just falls away when we are together. I've missed him. It's one of the things that I've been fighting. One of the things that I haven't wanted to admit. I've missed him. I can't tell him. I don't have the words. I just grasp his shoulder and his hair and hold him to me as he continues to walk us towards the bedroom. Once we reach the room and we are falling back onto the bed, I realize something. I'm still hopelessly in love with him. And there isn't a damn thing I can do about it.

 **Simply Irresistible**

Hmmmm…. I'm so relaxed right now. If I was a cat, I would be purring. I'm lying on my stomach and I begin to stretch some as Adam continues to lightly trace shapes on my back. I turn my head so I look at him and I can't help but smile. He looks so happy right now. He begins to focus his fingers on my tattoo. He traces each bird and then his finger lands on the words. I know exactly where they are since some of the letters hurt like a bitch since they went over the bone. He looks me right in the eye and I know what he wants to know. I look away slightly and then back towards him.

"I got it a month ago."

Adam's forehead pulls together and I know that he can't understand the timing. I pull my pillow to my chest so I can lie on it while I explain.

"After everything that happened. After Roman left. I got it as a reminder."

At Roman's name, I could feel Adam's finger stop and he starts to pull his hand away.

"So I would never make that mistake again."

Adam pauses and goes back to looking me straight in the eye. I take a moment because it is going to take all the courage I have to admit this. To admit how deeply he has my heart.

"I wanted to remind myself that if I was really in love that it would scare me, but make me feel like I was flying. Love should never feel like a bad idea. I wanted to remember you. How I felt with you. So, I got the tattoo and took a vow."

"What vow?"

I shake my head. Nope, he's got to give up something.

"You first. Why the addition? The part about living for today."

Adam swallows and then begins to massage the muscles on my back. I figure he is trying to stay connected to me and buying himself time.

"I got it after Justin died. Seeing what Voight went through. I mean Justin's younger than I am. He left that little boy behind. His wife. He had turned his life around. I stuck my foot in my mouth with Voight, but it just made me realize something. I've been dreaming about this life I want…"

He let the statement die off, but I thought I knew where he was going.

"You needed to remember to live it."

Adam nodded back to me and I felt in that moment that some pieces were finally coming into place. I pushed up off my stomach and leaned into his chest. I lightly kissed his lips and let the soft caress of them against mine ignite that fire between us again. Adam had rolled over on top of me when he pulled back.

"You said something about taking a vow."

My brain was so blissfully blank that it took me a minute to process what he had said. Then I could feel my cheeks redden.

"Um… I kind of swore off men."

Adam cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Oh really?"

"For six months."

Adam starts laughing.

"Well, Darlin' you have failed miserably then."

I am now biting at my lip as I realize something.

"Yeah. I owe Tay a hundred bucks."

"What?"

"She bet I couldn't last thirty days."

Adam is smiling now. A full on ear to ear smile.

"I'm glad I was the one to make you break…"

I'm just rolling my eyes now. Smug bastard.

"I guess I should pay for half of it then. Since it was my fault…"

Now I'm the one raising the eyebrow.

"Since I'm so irresistible."

Oh, that's it. I try to shove Adam off of me, but he just starts to tickle my sides. I'm laughing so hard, he has absolutely no trouble getting his lips right next to my ear. On that spot that drives me crazy. Oh, I don't think we are going to be eating dinner tonight.


	14. Something Shiny

AN: I believe someone in one of the comments said something about Voight not knowing... Are you sure about that? LOL! Hope you enjoy this relatively long chapter for this story. No matter how it ends... ;) Happy Reading.

* * *

 **Something Shiny**

 _The music is making my whole body feel like it is pulsing. The rhythm of it and the volume just makes my hips want to sway. The club is packed and that doesn't leave much room to move. I can feel myself get shoved from behind, but I just land right in Adam's arms. He smiles down at me and helps me regain my balance._

 _"This place is insane, isn't it?"_

I feel myself coming out of the dream, but a part of me knows that it wasn't completely a dream. More like part of a memory. What woke me up? I can feel Adam moving a bit underneath me and I quickly realize that he had just gotten back in bed and was pulling me back to him. I had instinctively wrapped my arm around him to pull him close, but he was now doing something to my left hand. I quickly blink my eyes as I'm not completely ready for the early morning light that is already filling the room.

"What are you doing?"

Apparently, my tongue is working though. Adam moves his hand away from mine and that is when I see it. My engagement ring. It is now sitting next to my wedding ring on my finger. I can tell that Adam is waiting to see my reaction. His body is way too still. I can't help but move my fingers slightly and let the stone catch the light. I lift my head and look to him.

"You still have it?"

He just nods his head and then moves his hand to cup the side of my face. His thumb begins to caress my cheek before he speaks.

"Yes, I kept it. Give me thirty days, Kim."

I feel my confusion mix with the shock of this revelation at his statement.

"You said that you didn't even make it thirty days on your vow. Give me thirty days to show you that you don't want to live without me. Give me that time to remind you how amazing we are together. If you don't believe by then…. Then we can talk about plans or options. Can you do that?"

I feel myself nodding a yes to him without even thinking about it. I mean what is there to think about? I love the man. I look back at my finger and then back to him. In this moment, I realize that I have everything that I wanted back less than a year ago. Everything. Well, except for us living under the same roof. Sure he has been here and now has a key, but he had that before.

"I can do that if you move in."

I can feel the excitement bubbling up in Adam and then he chuckles slightly.

"Well, I guess it was a good call to bring over half my closet and my flat screen yesterday."

"What?"

"Your TV is too small."

I'm turning my head in the direction of my living room like I can see through walls and would be able to note the change in electronics. Adam is really laughing now.

"Be careful what you ask for, Darlin'. I held back on switching out the fridge."

I look back and Adam is just relaxed back like he is waiting for the show. Like he figures I'm going to jump up and start rearranging things or something. I narrow my eyes at him and decide two can play his game. I check out the hall clock and realize that my alarm would normally be going off in about thirty minutes.

"Well, I guess if we are up, I'll just get the coffee started."

I throw off the sheet and get up. I can feel Adam's eyes on me as I act as if I am going to head for the kitchen. I look back and that playful look is gone. Replaced with something else. Yep, that's hunger. Of the non-food variety. That's right buddy. Don't forget who really holds the cards.

"Or… Maybe I'll just get a shower."

I start heading in that direction and begin laughing as I can hear Adam scrambling out of bed.

* * *

It was a good thing that we got our morning going early. As soon as we got out of the shower, both our phones started ringing. Life in Intelligence. We had been running around all day long chasing leads on a group of gun traffickers and had finally hit a wall. It was around dinner time, but we were not going home any time soon. I was going through a stack of paper on each of the crew's history trying to find a pattern or some clue as to where we might find them. I was sitting at Erin's desk. She had run down to grab a drink and had told me to take her chair so no one would steal it. I was concentrating so hard on the piece of paper that I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing. I was twirling my engagement ring around my finger as I was reading. I didn't realize it till Erin's exclamation basically froze the whole bullpen.

"What the hell is that?"

I look up and Erin is pointing at me. I look down at the papers and then back to her.

"Their arrest records. Why?"

I could see Voight stepping out of his office and Olinsky get up from his desk. The rest of the boys had just stopped what they were doing and were looking in our direction.

"No. Not the paper. What is that on your hand?"

Oh. I look to my hand and then back to Erin. Well, I figure I got two options. One, play dumb and pretend this is just any normal ring. But, let's be honest. No one would believe that. Second option, I tell the truth. Time to lay it out there. I mean it's not like I have any intention of taking the thing off. If the last few days are any indication…. People will have to pry the thing off my cold dead finger. I tuck my hair behind my ear and just shrug my shoulders.

"It's my wedding band and my engagement ring."

I can see Voight trying to hide a smile and Olinsky stand up a bit straighter. Both of the men look immediately over to Adam. Erin is still staring at me and I can see Jay leaning over so he can get a better view.

"When did this happen? And to who?"

I'm biting my lip because I now understand why Adam was having such a good time with this that morning after. It was kind of fun to see people's reactions.

"Um… Adam and I got married this weekend. That's all."

"That's all?"

Erin turns around to look at Jay and then she looks to Voight. Voight just shrugs and starts to head back to his office. He calls out before he is all the way in.

"I'm disappointed, Erin. She was wearing that wedding band all day yesterday. Took you long enough."

Olinsky turns away before Erin can say anything to him. I watch as he walks up to Adam and I can just make out what he is saying.

"So you got those priorities in order?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Just own it. All I wanted."

Olinsky heads back to his desk and I can see Adam shaking his head. I feel Antonio's hand on my shoulder and I look up at him.

"Congrats, Burgess. Or I guess I'm supposed to call you Ruzek, now? That's going to get confusing."

"Burgess is fine. I haven't changed my name. Yet."

Antonio holds out his fist to me and I can see Erin shaking her head. I knock fists with Antonio and laugh at Erin as she shakes her head.

"What the hell, Kim?"

"Sorry, Erin."

I know I'm smiling, and Erin is smiling back at me. She turns to Adam and points at him.

"You better keep her happy or else."

Adam bows in Erin's direction and Atwater is laughing. Kevin's voice just booms out over everyone.

"I just want to point out how special I am because I knew first."

Jay throws a balled up piece of paper at him.

"Just because you took them to Vegas."

Kevin points at him and shakes his head with the biggest smile.

"Damn right."

Adam is looking at me like he can't believe I just told the unit. Why fight what I know to be true? I married the man I love and he has already been showing me that he wants to be married…. To me. What more can I ask for? The memory of our wedding? Well, there is that.

The week seemed to fly by. Every day more of Adam's stuff seemed to be appearing in my apartment. The fridge magically changed one day. Not sure how that happened since we were both at work all day long. When I opened the doors, all the food was basically in the same spot, but we sure had more room. His clothes were all in the closet and drawers of my dresser. His laptop and Xbox had found spots in my living room. I swear when we got to go to lunch he was making trips between his apartment and mine. Or ours.

* * *

It's now Friday and the two of us are walking into Kevin and Alex's engagement party. I am honestly shocked at the size of room that they booked out. I guess Kevin's connections have served him well. Adam has his hand on my back when he leans in and lightly kisses my cheek before saying something about getting us drinks. I run into Kevin's Mom who is quickly doing the meet and greet thing with everyone. She gives me the biggest hug and then apologizes for having to leave to greet a family member. The poor woman looks like she doesn't know what way to turn next. I am just starting to look for Adam through the crowd when I turn and almost run into the last person I expected to see.

"Hi, Kim. How's it going?"

Roman. Shit.

* * *

Post note: Um...yeah. I may have been feeling a bit evil when I wrote this part. Maybe. :P


	15. Hello, Roman

AN: Short update, but I plan on posting the next chapter this afternoon. It is long, so don't be disappointed. Hope you are all having a wonderful Saturday morning. Oh, and do you really think that I would let Roman be nice? LOL! Enjoy!

* * *

 **Hello, Roman**

There's jazz music playing in the background and black and white balloons strung together as decoration around the room. There's laughing and conversation buzzing around me and I just feel like a deer caught in headlights. Come on. Exit strategy. I should have one. Or I would have one if Kevin would have told me that Sean was on the guest list. Oh Hell.

"Sean. Hey. I'm good. Really good."

I know that I am holding my back as rigid as I can since I absolutely do not want to be having this conversation. Especially now. I keep scanning the crowd. Looking for an out. I NEED an out.

"That's good. Garcia told me that you got moved up to Intelligence. Congrats on that."

He's really trying to hold a conversation with me? Ok. I would think he would want to avoid a conversation with me after I basically said I don't love you back by not moving to San Diego. Ok, no one is offering me a way out. I'm trying to figure out what to say in response, but Roman is still talking.

"He also said something about a rumor that you got married last weekend. Is that true?"

Oh crap. I look at Roman's face and he looks like he doesn't believe a word of it. I'm about to show him my hand when I suddenly feel Adam's hand touch my low back and then wrap around my waist. Of course, I naturally sink into that touch. He is handing me a flute of champagne as he once again leans in to give me a kiss. Only this time instead of on the cheek…he goes straight for my neck. When he pulls back, he acts like he is just noticing Roman.

"Hey Roman. I thought you were still in San Diego."

Oh, this is bad. I can see it in Roman's face and can feel it in the way that Adam is possessively holding me right to his side.

"No. I'm in town visiting family. Timing worked out that I could make it to this. You know. Wanted to congratulate Atwater. He's a good guy."

"The best."

Ok, I've got to end this before it goes in a direction that is not good.

"So, you guys got married. What happen? You get drunk and wake up married in Vegas?"

Ok, going bad fast. I can feel Adam tense and I know that he is ready to get in Roman's face. I'm not having it. I know I have to speak first.

"So what, Sean?"

Adam's gaze immediately shifts to me and I can feel his body relax back as he waits to see what I say.

"Does it really matter how it happened? It did. This is Kevin and Alex's party. How about we all focus on that? Excuse us."

I grab Adam's hand and pull him off to the side and away from Roman. I know Roman's history and we are going to have to steer clear of him the rest of the night. If I can make it that long. I'm breathing hard. I don't know why. Stress? I place my hand against my forehead as I drop Adam's hand.

"Kim."

For some reason, Adam saying my name to try and get my attention reminds me of something.

 _"Damn it, Kim. I will follow you clear to the other side of Vegas. Stop for a second, will you?!"_

Running. I was running. Away from Adam. That vision comes clearly to me from Vegas. I was getting away from Adam in the club. I can feel the tears coming up in my eyes as the full memory of our fight comes back to me. I had made a mistake. A Huge mistake. Adam pulls me into his arms to be able to see my face and then he is cupping my face.

"Babe?"

I blink the tears out of my eyes.

"I remember. I'm so sorry, Adam."


	16. Fight Night Down, Tiger

AN: Ok, longest chapter to date for this story. Hope you guys enjoy the double chapter. It just felt like both scenes needed to go together. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Fight Night**

 **Back to Saturday Night**

 _"This place is insane, isn't it?"_

I'm just laughing and shaking my head as I take in the whole scene in this club. There are lights flashing and moving all over the place. Go-go dancers are dancing on platforms and in cages. People are dancing and moving everywhere. The group had been able to find a standing table off to one side of the dance floor and Atwater's friend Mike was already out on the dance floor showing Las Vegas how it was done. The club must have known that people would be getting out of the Cirque show and "The Way You Make Me Feel" was blaring over the loud speakers. I can't help it. My hips are moving to the beat and I know I have a smile on my face. My body is buzzing with all the energy and alcohol in my system. I'm swaying around and Adam leans up next to me and places an arm around my waist.

"You have got to stop that."

I look up to him and can tell that even as he is saying it, he really doesn't mean it.

"Why?"

He leans down to my ear because it is so loud that it is hard to make out what we are saying.

"Because I don't want to have to fight someone tonight."

"Why would you have to do that?"

Adam just pulls back and gives me a look that says I should know why.

"Well, if you just asked me to dance you might not have to worry about that."

I had no idea what kind of fire I was playing with. I figured that Adam would just ignore that. He doesn't dance that much. Or I didn't think he did. Adam grabs my wrist and then pulls me out onto the crowded dance floor. The music changes but the beat is still good. Because of all the people, Adam and I end up pretty close together. I can feel his hand occasionally touch my hip or waist as he keeps me close when the crowd begins to move or try to push us apart. The song changes again but the beat is slower. More sensual instead of the straight up party mode from before. The crowd hasn't thinned any so I just move closer to Adam and I feel him place his hands on my hips. I really don't know how he is handling how warm the club is. He had left his jacket at the table and the sleeves on his shirt are rolled up, but it is still burning hot. I can feel a bead of sweat making its way down my back and I look up to say something about leaving.

But locking eyes with Adam and being this close to him caused something else to happen. In the fog of the loud music, crowds of people and alcohol induced inhibition, I kissed him. It was simply being too close to fire all night and wanting to get burned. He didn't skip a beat. There was no pause. No questioning. He just kissed me back. I could feel his hand in my hair holding me to him. His tongue battling with mine in a war that had no winner or loser. I could feel myself begin to want to almost climb up him and that is what snapped me back. I pushed him away and I could see the shock I felt on his face. I turned and quickly made my way back through all the people to the table. I grabbed my bag and I could hear Atwater asking me what was wrong. I didn't stay to answer. I headed for the door.

I could sense that Adam was trying to follow me. It didn't matter how many people there were in that club. I just knew. I got outside and I just started walking. I wasn't looking for a cab. We were on the strip somewhere. I would find our hotel. I could hear Adam's footsteps a good ten feet behind me. I don't know why. I started running. Stupid. I could only get so far. I may be quick, but Adam is faster. Especially when I am in heels. He catches up to me and pulls me to him. I pull out of his grasp and begin to try and walk away, again.

"Damn it, Kim. I will follow you clear to the other side of Vegas. Stop for a second, will you?!"

I turn back to him and shake my head.

"We're not doing this."

"What? What do you think we are doing? I thought we were having a good time and we were just ending up where we were meant to be."

"No! No, I'm not putting myself through this again."

"What are you talking about?"

"I am not falling in love with you again. Just to end up right in the same spot."

"Where is that? Cause from where I'm standing…. You don't have much of a choice. I sure as hell didn't. I still love you and I have a hundred reasons as to why I shouldn't."

"Bullshit. If you really loved me, we would be married by now."

"Oh my God! Really?! This from the woman that wanted to push the wedding back and then suddenly wanted to set a date and then calls it off claiming that I didn't want to get married. That's rich, Kim."

"It's the truth. You didn't. If you did, you would have been ready to drop everything to marry me."

Adam balls up his jacket and throws it at the nearest potted plant. Not sure what the plant did to him.

"Damn it, Kim. Why don't you admit the truth? Huh? I may have been scared, but I sure as hell didn't try and test you. I realized that I had to deal with my own shit. What did you do? A push test?! Seriously?! You let Roman get in your head and destroy us. Did it ever occur to you to really talk to me about it? Or how about if you were really going to do a push test…How about you ask me if I want to go to Vegas? Huh? Oh, I would have booked those tickets in a heartbeat."

"Oh, that's easy to say after the fact, Adam. So easy. Sure you would say that now. Just so you can be right and play the victim."

"Me? I'm playing the victim?"

"Yes. What about meeting my mother? Huh?"

"My Dad couldn't go. That didn't mean that I wasn't going to be there! You never gave me the chance."

Shit. True. But. But.

"But,…"

"No, buts, Kim. I was going to be there. If I can meet Platt's Dad as a beard for her to get a check, I can sure as hell meet your mother so that I can spend my life with you."

"So if you would have said yes to Vegas, what makes that so different? Why were you okay with pushing it back but didn't want to set a date?"

"I HATE planning. I've told you that."

"You did with Wendy."

"Hell no, I did not. She planned everything. I hated it. Whatever she wanted she got. I just got told what to do. It became this long drawn out thing and we were never getting to the actual living of our life and by the time she was ready to do that… I was a different person. I was only willing to push back the wedding for you because I didn't want to lose you. I would agree to anything to make sure you were ready."

I was trying to hold myself together now. My arms were crossed across my chest and I was doing everything I could to give myself support.

"The apartment?"

"Come on, Kim. Yes, we had different tastes, but every single place we looked at was crap and you know it."

"You would have gotten married in Vegas?"

"Yes. Any day of the week. I would have left the unit hanging for you."

That did it. I lost it. The tears came out of my eyes immediately and I could feel myself getting ready to hyperventilate.

"I love you, Kim. Despite Roman, despite all of this, I still love you. I'd marry you right now if that would prove it to you."

I'm shaking my head.

"I don't want you to do that to prove a point."

Adam's eyes are actually full of tears as well and he is trying to take steps towards me.

"It wouldn't be to prove a point. Damn it, Kim. Why won't you believe me? I love you. I don't want to be with anyone else. I want to share my life with you. Only you. I don't want to wait a second if you want that, too."

I'm almost choking on my tears at this point.

"Oh my God. I did this. I did this. This is my fault."

I can't see at this point and I am just trying to back away from Adam. It was all my fault and I didn't deserve him. He must have had enough. He grabs my arm and pulls me to his chest. He wraps his arms around me so hard that I can barely breath.

"No. I should have fought more for us. I saw it coming and I didn't do anything because I was too scared. I thought I had time. I thought I had time to get my head on straight and it was you leaving that did it."

I've buried my head into his chest at this point. I can feel Adam trying to place small kisses on the top of my head, my temple, my cheek. I can't resist him. I find his lips and kiss him back with everything I have. He lifts me up into his arms and just holds me in the middle of the sidewalk as who knows how many people are walking by us. I pull back and look down into his eyes.

"I love you too. I still love you. I tried to get over you, but I.. couldn't do it."

Adam slams his lips back on mine and I know in that moment that we are going to be okay. Somehow, I know we are going to figure this out. Adam is the one to pull back this time.

"Marry me."

"What?"

"Marry me, Kim. Now. I'm not letting you go. If you love me, let's do it."

"This is crazy."

Adam's smile is infectious and suddenly his idea makes sense.

"Ok."

"What did you say?"

"Yes. Let's do it."

Adam puts me down and then grabs my wrist and starts pulling me in God knows what direction.

* * *

 **Down, Tiger**

 **Back to the Present**

 _"I remember. I'm so sorry, Adam."_

Adam is cupping my face and there is a whole list of emotions playing across his face.

Adam begins to shake his head. "You have nothing to be sorry for. We both made mistakes."

"You remembered the fight."

Adam looks down and then back to me. He is wiping tears away from my cheeks and I bet you my makeup looks horrible now.

"I did. On the flight back. Not all of it, so I wasn't lying. I remembered the rest of it the next morning before you woke up. But I knew that even if I told you about it... It wouldn't have changed anything. You still would have been freaked out. It just made it really hard when I knew I couldn't explain why we needed to stay together. I couldn't tell you how you felt that night. I would have sounded crazy and like I was just trying to push my agenda."

He was right. I wouldn't have believed him. I could feel my smile spreading across my face.

"You didn't want to wait."

Adam was shaking his head and began to smile.

"No, I did not."

I move further into his arms and kiss him. Feeling him completely melt into me was the most euphoric feeling I have ever had. He was mine. All mine. I can feel us getting lost in the moment and I know I need to pull us out. I lean back slightly and I swear I hear Adam whimper. I wait to see his brown eyes open and he looks so relieved and in love in that moment.

"I love you, Adam. I don't need thirty days to know that."

Adam goes to lean forward to kiss me again when Jay comes up and places a hand on his shoulder.

"Down, Tiger. You're making a scene. Or will be if Roman sees you do that one more time. The man looks like he wants to murder someone and I honestly don't want to have to put him in a choke hold during Atwater's party."

Adam nods and pats Jay on the back.

"Fine. But only for you. I couldn't care less about him."

* * *

Post note: Not the last chapter. Not just yet. Have a loose string to tie up. ;)


	17. Wedding Present and Platt

AN: Well, this is it. A loose string and Platt. Can not think of a better way to end this one. :) For those of you that follow my stories... I have updated Stages of Grief this morning and that will be my only active story as of right now. I have no other plans currently. Unusual for me. Normally before I finish a story... ideas start popping up for another one. I figure my brain just needs some reset time. Thank you all so much for the responses and the follows for this story. Has been quite amazing! To think this all started with me having a fever. LOL! Enjoy!

* * *

 **Wedding Present**

 **A few days later**

I am currently sitting at my new desk in Intelligence. The department was finally able to get one up here that would fit and not block the flow of the bullpen. It had required rotating Erin's desk to the side. We are now facing each other, but she doesn't seem to mind. I'm working on some of the paperwork from our last case when suddenly a small gift bag gets dropped in front of me. I look up and Atwater is standing next to my desk. He sits down on the edge of it and just looks at the bag and then back to me.

"What's this?"

Atwater crosses his arms and smiles.

"Call it a wedding present. Or a thank you for not letting Adam and Roman get in a fight at my engagement party. Open it."

I pull out the tissue paper and a DVD case. The front of the cover has the cheesiest little wedding chapel on the front of it with a cartoon bride and groom. Atwater is grinning so big you would swear that his face was going to break. Then, he starts laughing.

"We followed you two that night."

"W…what?"

Atwater covers his mouth because I know he is trying to stop laughing. When he gets control of himself, he explains.

"When you went running out of the club and Ruzek went flying after you. I knew we needed to make sure that you two were ok. That was quite a fight. We held back to make sure that you guys didn't get arrested in the middle of the strip. You know…would look bad for CPD. So, when you two started to make up the boys were all like 'let's go party'. I knew better. I knew that look in both of your eyes. I knew you were going to do something crazy. I convinced them to follow you and after you both left…I bought that."

"This is our wedding video?!"

Atwater just nodded.

"Have you watched it?"

Atwater really starts to laugh now.

"Yes. How could I not? Don't worry. None of the guys saw it. I waited till I got back. Alex has seen it though. She thinks it is sweet. You are both amazingly articulate when drunk. I am quite impressed. However, you might have both been holding each other up. Through the whole thing."

I am now turning the thing over in my hands wondering if I will ever have the courage to watch it now. Who am I kidding? Of course, I will.

"So, who married us?"

Atwater gets serious now.

"Just a regular minister. When I asked the lady at the front, she said that you both were quite adamant that it had to be a minister."

I don't understand. He really seemed shocked that we got married and he never let on that he had seen the fight.

"But, Kevin… you were surprised. I don't…"

"It's called acting, Burgess. I couldn't steal your thunder. Plus, you guys had to figure this out yourselves. I just figure now…. I can help you both out with the last detail."

* * *

I am sitting in Adam's arms as I go to turn off the TV. I look back at him and wait for his reaction. He is rubbing his lips with his hand and then shakes his head.

"Well, it's not as bad as I thought it was going to be. I honestly thought we would be slurring."

I start laughing and then shake my head.

"I actually think I am with Alex. I think it's sweet. We weren't holding each other up, we just didn't want to let go."

"You know, Atwater. He exaggerates."

I nod in agreement. Leaning back into Adam's chest, I let him hold me and I just enjoy now knowing what our wedding was like. It wasn't perfect. I wasn't wearing a white dress with our family and friends all surrounding us. It wasn't a big party and we didn't go on some extravagant vacation afterwards, but you know what? It was perfect… For us. It was just the two of us throwing caution to the wind and promising to be with each other for the rest of our lives. That sounds pretty perfect to me.

* * *

 **Platt has the Last Word**

It's Monday morning and Adam and I are making our way into work. The weekend was amazing. No crazy incidents to call us in. Just a weekend for us. I'm not sure we even left the apartment. I'm smiling now just thinking about it. Before we go in the front door, Adam pulls me back to him and wraps his arms around me.

"Before the day gets crazy, I love you."

I thought I was smiling before. This man is going to make my cheeks hurt.

"I love you, too."

The kiss he gives me takes my breath away and I savor every moment. Cause who knows when we will get done today. We pull apart and walk into the district. We are almost to the stairs up to Intelligence when Platt's voice rings out.

"Ruzeks, get over here."

Adam turns to me with an eyebrow raised.

"I'll see you upstairs once she is done with you."

I turn to head on when Platt yells out again.

"Hey! Did I use the singular? Get over here, Short stuff."

What did she call me? I turn slowly and I can see Adam looking back at me… waiting in anticipation. We both make our way up to the desk and Adam speaks first.

"What's up, Sarg?"

Platt sets down her coffee mug and glares down at us.

"You know, Burgess. I'm hurt. You get an invite to my wedding which was quite exclusive I'll let you know and you don't even feel the need to tell me yourself that you two got hitched."

Oh crap. I was going to tell her. I really was. Life had been a bit hectic.

"Sarg, I'm sorry. With everything going on…"

"Save it. You both have paperwork to submit. Don't think that the commander hasn't heard. She has. Has already been giving Voight grief about both of you being up there and how it's against regulation. Fill these out and get them back to me by the end of the day. You both have benefits that will be owed to you when you want to take it. Extra paid time off for getting married and all. I'd take it soon. I give you two a year…"

What the hell?! I was mad. Furious. I went to take a breath to give her a piece of my mind, but Platt wasn't finished. She points to me as she is still talking.

"…till that one is barefoot and pregnant and then you guys won't have time to take a trip anywhere."

I'm flabbergasted. No words. I'm just standing there with my mouth hanging open. Adam chuckles.

"From your mouth to God's ears, Sarg. If we could only be so lucky. We'll get this done. Thanks."

Adam takes my arm and begins to escort me towards the stairs.

"Snap out of it, Kim. That's as close as we are ever going to get to a 'congratulations' from her."

Got to love Platt.


End file.
